The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style)
KaylaFan2017's movie-spoof of "The Wizard of Oz", Coming in April 14, 2020 on YouTube. Cast: *Dorothy Gale - Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) *Professor Marvel - James (The Princess and the Frog) *Doorman - Himself *Cabbie - The Genie (Aladdin) *Guard - Wreck-It Ralph *Wizard (Bad) - Evil Rusty Rivets *Wizard (Good) - Zick (Monster Allergy) *Hunk - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Scarecrow - Luc (Looped) *Zeke - Trent (Total Drama) *Cowardly Lion - Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) *Hickory - Shang (Mulan) *Tin Man - Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Glenda the Good Witch of the North - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) *Miss Elmira Gultch - Evil Hazel *Wicked Witch of the West - Evil Lilith Henderson *Uncle Henry - Hercules *Aunt Emily - Megara (Hercules) *Toto - Bagel (The Bagel and Becky Show) *Munchkins - All DreamWorks Characters *Emerald City People - Tremselves *Flying Monkeys - All Evil Birds *Wicked Witch's Henchman - Jimmy Two-Shoes Scenes # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 1 Opening Credits/Shimmer's Song # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 2 "Somewhere Over Rainbow" # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 3 Evil Hazel take it Bagel # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 4 Shimmer meets James # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 5 It's Twister (Tornado) # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 6 Shimmer meets Rose Cinderella (Munchink Land)/Ding Dong The Witch is Dead # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 7 Shimmer meets Evil Lilith Henderson # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 8 Follow The Yellow Brick Road # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 9 Shimmer meets Luc ("If I Only Had a Brain") # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 10 Shimmer meets Marco Diaz ("If I Only Had a Heart") # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 11 Shimmer meets Bunsen ("If I Only Had a Nerve") # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 12 Evil Lilith Henderson/Shimmer Go to Emerald City # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 13 Bell Out of Order/In the Merry Old of Oz # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 14 If I Were King of the Forest # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 15 Shimmer Very Sad # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 16 Bad Wizard (Evil Rusty Rivets) # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 17 The Haunted Forest/Flying Birds Attack # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 18 Evil Lilith Henderson's Castle/Bagel Run Away # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 19 Jimmy Two-Shoes' March # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 20 Evil Lilith Henderson's Death # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 21 Good Wizard (Zick)/Shimmer Goodbye # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 22 Very Sad # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 23 There's No Place Like Home # The Wizard of Oz (KaylaFan2017 Style) - Part 24 End Credits Category:KaylaFan2017 Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs Category:Sony Pictures Animation